Meatball Mayhem/Gallery/3
Meatball victims, part 3 S4E8 Green pirate gets ready to dig for treasure.png|"Yo-ho!" S4E8 Green pirate "Gold and gems and a giant meatball".png|"Gonna find me a treasure with gold, and gems and a giant meatball." S4E8 Green pirate "A giant meatball?!".png|"A giant meatball?!" S4E8 Green pirate added to the giant meatball.png S4E8 Yellow ninja punching targets.png S4E8 Yellow ninja doesn't see the giant meatball.png S4E8 Yellow ninja added to the giant meatball.png S4E8 T-rex playing with a ball.png S4E8 T-rex notices giant meatball.png|Uh oh! S4E8 T-rex added to the giant meatball.png S4E8 Giant meatball goes up a hill.png S4E8 Giant meatball on top of a hill.png S4E8 Giant meatball slides down the hill.png S4E8 Opera truck "As do I!".png S4E8 T-rex growling "Me too".png S4E8 Green pirate "Before we all fall into that stinky swamp".png S4E8 Crusher "Stinky swamp?".png S4E8 Stinky swamp up ahead.png S4E8 Stinky swamp close-up.png S4E8 Trapped trucks in peril.png Stopping the meatball S4E8 Blaze and Pickle on top of the hill.png S4E8 We need Blazing Speed.png S4E8 Blaze's back boosters ignite.png S4E8 Pickle sees his back boosters ignite.png S4E8 Give us Blazing Speed.png S4E8 Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E8 Blaze and Pickle unleash Blazing Speed.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle sliding super fast.png S4E8 Giant meatball rolling toward the stinky swamp.png S4E8 Giant meatball still rolling.png S4E8 Pickle gets out his lasso again.png|"Robots to the Rescue!" S4E8 Pickle lassos the giant meatball.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle pull.png S4E8 We need to pull harder.png|"To stop that giant meatball, we've gotta pull harder." S4E8 Help increase our pulling strength to 5.png S4E8 Strength starts at 1.png S4E8 Strength increases to 2.png S4E8 Strength increases to 3.png S4E8 Strength increases to 4.png S4E8 Strength increases to 5.png S4E8 Pickle "It's working!".png S4E8 Blaze gets stronger.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle pulling against the giant meatball.png S4E8 Chickens sound an alarm.png S4E8 Fisherman responding to the chickens.png|"You're right chickens. We're still getting closer to that stinky swamp." S4E8 Stinky swamp extreme close-up.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle struggling.png S4E8 AJ "Come on, robots!".png|"C'mon robots! We've gotta pull harder." S4E8 Increase our strength to 10.png S4E8 Strength starts at 5.png S4E8 Strength increases to 6.png S4E8 Strength increases to 7.png S4E8 Strength increases to 8.png S4E8 Strength increases to 9.png S4E8 Strength increases to 10.png.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle pull harder.png S4E8 Crusher "It's no use".png S4E8 Crusher and trucks panic.png S4E8 Pickle "We can't give up".png S4E8 We need a strength of 15.png S4E8 Strength starts at 10.png S4E8 Strength increases to 11.png S4E8 Strength increases to 12.png S4E8 Strength increases to 13.png S4E8 Strength increases to 14.png S4E8 Strength increases to 15.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle pull the hardest of all.png S4E8 Giant meatball reaches the stinky swamp.png S4E8 Swamp bubble pops in Crusher's face.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle pull again.png S4E8 Crusher yanked away from the swamp.png S4E8 Meatball tossed up.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle "Robot power!" 4.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle jump up to the meatball.png S4E8 Blaze and Pickle destroy the meatball.png S4E8 Pickle catches some trucks.png S4E8 Blaze catches the other trucks.png Safe and sound S4E8 Blaze and Pickle land.png S4E8 Blaze and green pirate fist bump.png S4E8 Chickens cheering.png S4E8 Opera truck "You saved us".png S4E8 T-rex licking Blaze.png|Whoa! S4E8 Blaze "You're welcome, everyone".png S4E8 Pickle running to Crusher.png S4E8 Pickle catches Crusher.png S4E8 Crusher astounded by Pickle's robot form.png S4E8 Pickle pats Crusher on the head.png S4E8 Pickle "Am I glad you're safe".png S4E8 Pickle gives Crusher a big hug.png S4E8 Pitcher says he's hungry.png S4E8 Worker truck "So am I".png S4E8 Disco truck "But where are we gonna grab a bite to eat?".png S4E8 AJ "I think I know the perfect place".png|"I think I know the perfect place." Epilogue S4E8 Back at the restaurant.png S4E8 Crusher serving yellow ninja spaghetti and meatballs.png S4E8 Worker truck and yellow ninja hold their meatballs up.png S4E8 Pickle tosses a plate.png S4E8 Spaghetti and meatballs hooked.png S4E8 Fisherman and green pirate reel in the spaghetti and meatballs.png S4E8 Blaze spins a plate on his finger.png S4E8 Chickens eat their spaghetti and meatballs.png S4E8 AJ tossing a meatball to the batter.png S4E8 Batter hits the meatball.png S4E8 T-rex catches the meatball in his mouth.png S4E8 Blaze "Did you have fun".png S4E8 Pickle "I had a ball".png|"I had a ball." S4E8 Pickle "A meatball, that is".png|"A meatball, that is." S4E8 Final scene.png To return to the Meatball Mayhem episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries